


Destiny’s Wings & Golden Strings

by PotterArt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Harry Potter, Digital Art, Fanart, Golden Strings, H/D Erised 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sectumsempra, Shirtless Draco Malfoy, Soulmates, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterArt/pseuds/PotterArt
Summary: When an away mission goes awry, Draco comes into his Veela heritage under less than ideal circumstances. Mind whirling and instincts spiking, he turns to attack the only other living being nearby—Harry.Fate, as well as Draco’s newly awakened Veela instincts, however, have yet another surprise in store for the two of them!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1081
Collections: H/D Erised 2019





	Destiny’s Wings & Golden Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencer_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencer_x/gifts).



> Fencer! When I went through your sign-up, two things immediately caught my eye: Creature fics and soulmates! These are two of my favourite tropes as well, so I was very excited to work with them. I choose to go with Veela Draco because let’s admit it, I couldn’t resist to draw him shirtless _and_ with wings. I really hope you enjoy what I came up with!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
